I'm Only 1 Floor Away
by myjumpingsocks
Summary: Freddie's downstairs, Sam's upstairs, they're texting eachother, and someone is about to admit something. One-shot!


Hey guys! So, just another fluffy Seddie one-shot! deal with the cheesyness!

Discalimer: I don't own iCarly, that awesome Dan guy does. I can see him being cool enough to be secretly writing stories on here though.... ;)

* * *

Freddie laughed as he received another text. He and Sam had gotten bored waiting for Carly to show up so they decided to practice a segment for iCarly where Sam and Carly would text each other while sitting next to each other.

The only difference was that Sam was hungry and had demanded that Freddie find her something to eat, so he was downstairs raiding the fridge, while she was upstairs.

**hurry up fredward! **

_Have some patience Sam_

**mama's hungry!**

Freddie rolled his eyes and put his phone on the counter. Then he started digging through fridge, in hopes of ham that would please the blonde princess.

**do u feel like dieing today?**

_Shut up, I'm looking for ham!_

**ham :) **

Freddie grinned than put down his phone again. He'd managed to find some lunch meat that he was sure was ham. It wasn't very much though, and would only keep Sam busy for a couple of minutes. He tossed it on the counter and poked his head back into the fridge.

**do u hate me or something? making me wait**

_I don't hate you Sam, you couldn't be farther from the truth_

**??? o_O**

_I'm in love with you Sam. I have been since the fire escape, I can't help it_

Freddie groaned, then slid to the floor. Sam was going to murder him! At that moment he heard the elevator open upstairs, and wondered if Sam had found any weapons in Carly's room.

He knew Carly wasn't the weapon type, but Sam would still have her fists. He quickly crawled under the kitchen table, and flipped open his cell phone he'd been holding.

_You're coming to kill me aren't you?_

Suddenly the elevator dinged and Sam stepped out. He could see her colorful sneakers, but not her face. He didn't want to see her face, he was sure she wouldn't be smiling.

"I see you. Nubs suck at hide and seek."

He quickly crawled out in defeat, and came almost rammed into legs. When he crawled back he realized that he'd never really noticed it before, but Sam had nice legs.

"Was your text a joke?" she asked quietly

"No." he admitted.

After a couple of seconds of silence he asked her what he'd been dieing to know.

"How badly are you going to mess up my face?"

He stood up nervously as he waited for her answer. They were only a couple of inches away, and he wished he could just bring up her chin, look her in those beautiful eyes, and kiss her.

"Look," she started "the only reason I came down is because I can't kiss you through the phone."

After she said that, she lifted her head up. Her eyes were shining brightly, and she was grinning like she had the night on the fire escape. The night Freddie had fallen for her.

Freddie grinned hugely the quickly leaned in, and kissed her, before she could change her mind.

Just as he was about to pull away she kissed him back. He eagerly responded, pulling her closer to him. He could feel her hands in his hair, on his neck, and loved it.

Spencer walked in from his room, wondering why he couldn't hear Freddie's cell phone going off any more. He only got as far as the couch before he looked up from his cell, he'd been texting Carly, before he saw Sam and Freddie.

"Ahh! Teenagers swapping spit! In the kitchen! I can never make spaghetti tacos again!"

With that he ran off, hit his robot, which fell over, hit a shelve, which landed on a pencil sharpener and started Spencer's lobster hat on fire.

And Sam and Freddie didn't even notice.

* * *

**So yes, it was cheesy! I like it like that! I'm not reallly sure about this one, I honestly can't form an opinion on it myself, so now its up to you to tell me what you think! Leave me a review, and I'll wish really heard for Seddie on the next 3 bazillion stars, ok? YAY! Sorry, I'm hyper....and sick. WeIrd combo!**


End file.
